


stay here {don't leave}

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Affectionate Son Goku, Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, basically goku doesn't understand why you gotta go anywhere when you can just hang out with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: Goku doesn't like that you'll be gone for a work trip, even though it's not unlike him to disappear for months at a time to go train. He decides to pay you a visit, even if you are halfway across the world.
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	stay here {don't leave}

“Goku, honey, it’s only two weeks,” you’re talking to him as you’re packing your luggage, pushing a few shirts down deeper into the suitcase. You look over your shoulder to where he’s pouting in the doorway, “You literally  _ can’t  _ get mad at me. You were gone to King Kai’s world for like two  _ months  _ last time!”

He pouts, stepping forward to wrap his arms around your waist from behind, his cheek pressed to your shoulder, “So? It’s different when you’re gone!”

“Just go train some more,” you pat his forearm with one hand, the other tucking a pair of socks into your suitcase. He kisses the curve of your neck and you find yourself wishing you could put this trip off to another time. 

Goku turns you with his palms on your hips, guiding you so you’re facing him instead of your luggage, “C’mon, don’t go.”

You roll your eyes, twirling your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, “You’re pathetic, you know that?”

He nuzzles his nose against your cheek, trailing the angle of your jaw to your neck, nudging your jugular, “I don’t see why you can’t just do it all on the dumb computer. Isn’t that how everyone meets nowadays?”

You laugh but it’s cut short by a gasp as his tongue presses flat to your throat. He swipes up until the tip of his tongue is grazing your earlobe, cool breath splayed over your wet skin just after. Sometimes you wonder if teaching him how to work your body was the best idea - because he’s  _ damn good  _ at it.

“You’re vindictive,” you mutter, your hands gripping at his shoulders now, palming the muscle underneath the pads of your fingers. “But I’ve already booked the flight.”

Goku grunts in your ear, “Not sure why you ever book flights anymore. You know I can take you almost anywhere.”

Planting a kiss on his lips is easy when he’s pouting, distracted. You pull away grinning, “It’s the thrill of being normal. Now let me finish packing.”

-

It’s been a full seventy-six hours since you’ve last set foot in your house, and boy do you miss it. Of course the hotel accommodations are nice, but nothing compares to curling up with Goku on the couch for a drawn out make-out session while some television show runs in the background. You even find yourself missing the breeze that would blow through the house from the open windows, the smell of fresh laundry wafting through the air to remind you to pull the clean clothes off the line out back.

You’re picking up your cell phone to dial the home phone number, praying that Goku will pick up, when you hear a knock on your balcony window. You turn to look out the glass, surprised to see a certain dark-haired fighter standing in front of the window.

Your nostrils are flared and your hands are turned to fists at your side, “What the  _ hell _ ?!”

“I missed you!” he whines from the other side, beckoning you to come open the door. His voice is muffled and you have half of a mind to leave him there. 

Instead, against your better judgment, you step forward and unlatch the door, pulling it open so he can step inside. Goku wraps you up in a hug immediately, curling his arms around your waist to lift you off of your feet. You squeal, digging your hands into the muscles of his shoulders as an anchor, your eyes squinting shut while he squeezes your body under his biceps.

“What are you doing here?” you ask once he puts you down. You run your hand over his pectorals, the touch soothing, “I thought I told you I’d be home next weekend?”

Goku shrugs, thumbs finding the angle of your jaw, “I missed you. Vegeta was being a bad training partner and I wasn’t very focused. I thought I’d come see you!”

When he talks to you like that, with adoration in his tone and a shining in his eyes, it’s hard to stay mad. You sigh and push yourself up on your toes to kiss him once on the lips, chaste and gentle, “I still can’t believe you came all the way here. Regardless, you’re here now, so do you wanna order a pizza and watch a movie?”

“Wasn’t a big deal,” he shrugs, hands finding your hips easily, “I just used instant transmission.”

He taps the sides of your ribs once and you instinctively propel yourself upward, hopping onto your toes so he can catch you at the thighs, looping your legs around his waistline easily. It’s like breathing, that’s how easy it is to be with him, how comfortable you are in his presence. You rest your chin on his shoulder as he walks you to the bed, your cell against your ear to order  _ much more  _ food than you originally anticipated. 

“Love you,” he murmurs quietly against the soft flesh of your neck, barely audible. You don’t miss it, though, even when you’re trying to tell the guy on the phone extra cheese. 

A smile lights up your face and all of your frustrations from earlier are forgiven.


End file.
